footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Everton (2018-19)
| next = }} Arsenal v Everton was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Sunday 23 September 2018. Two goals in three second-half minutes gave Arsenal victory over Everton and took them up to sixth in the Premier League table. Following a tight first half, in which Dominic Calvert-Lewin squandered a fine second-minute opening for Everton, the Gunners asserted control after the break. Alexandre Lacazette swept a curling shot into the top corner from the edge of the area after Aaron Ramsey's pass. Shortly after, Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang poked in from close range after Mesut Ozil broke down the right, cut the ball back and Ramsey nudged it into the path of the Gabon international. Replays suggested that Aubameyang was offside from Ramsey's touch, though Everton could have few complaints from that point as a third for the hosts was more likely than a comeback from Marco Silva's side. Everton had looked the more likely to score for 56 minutes at the Emirates, until Lacazette rifled in a superb opener. Two minutes and 57 seconds later, the visitors were two goals down. The Gunners had managed just one shot on target in the first half, with Jordan Pickford making a smart save from Nacho Monreal, but their superior quality in attack showed after the break as the club's two most expensive signings quickly put the game beyond the Toffees. Aubameyang appeared to be offside for the second, but Ozil was given time and space to pick out Ramsey in the build-up as a shell-shocked Everton left young full-back Jonjoe Kenny to deal with a three-on-one situation in their own area. Aubameyang and Lacazette are forming a potent partnership for Unai Emery's side, both scoring in three of the past five Premier League games they have started together, while only Liverpool's Mohamed Salah, with 16, has scored more than the Gabon striker's 12 league goals since his Gunners debut in February. Emery may have been more satisfied with proceedings at the other end as Arsenal kept their first clean sheet of his tenure, although goalkeeper Petr Cech was largely to thank for that. Everton had their own record signing back in the side with Richarlison returning from a three-game ban for a red card in the 2-2 draw at Bournemouth last month. The Brazilian scored three times in his first two appearances for the Toffees before that misdemeanour, and Silva's side have missed the former Watford man's direct attacking approach. The 21-year-old made his international debut and scored twice for his country during his absence from club football, and looked sharp as he forced Cech into a number of saves, as well as curling narrowly wide in the first half. But it was the veteran stopper who came out on top, tipping a left-footed Richarlison effort over the bar, thwarting former team-mate Theo Walcott and also parrying a Michael Keane header wide, as the Toffees' woeful run at Arsenal continued. Everton have not won away against the Gunners since 1996, but more worryingly for boss Silva will be the fact they have only picked up one win this season. There were positives to take for the visitors, but they remain 12th in the table with six points from their opening six games. Match Details Aubameyang |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,964 |referee = Jonathan Moss }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 6 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Everton F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches